Jan's Revenge (but it's a Simple one)
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: Summary? meh... nope.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Author's Note: CrazyJan decreed there would be no author's note/synopsis. This might make you nervous. Good.

Heat Level Warning (paraphrased from romance flame sites): Moderately explicit sexuality – desire is blatant, acts are more hinted at. Our lovers get intimate, and the reader is there with them, physical details are described, but are not graphically depicted. Much is left to the reader's imagination. That's my opinion I think. Hard PG-13. A few body words. I hate euphemisms.

Zzz

Diego shook his head as Toronado ignored him and went straight for the water after they made it back to the cave. He knew the stallion was thirsty, but usually Toronado liked a few pats and scratches as Diego told him what a good horse he was. It really was 'Ignore Diego week'. Couldn't pet his horse, couldn't pet his wife…

Diego tossed his hat across the room in the vague direction of the hat rack and sighed, the sound echoing in the empty cave. He wiped a hand through his sweaty hair as he stared down at his boots. He should be happy. His hand traced his lab table. He loved his wife, he had a beautiful new baby girl, his father was proud of him, and he'd built a laboratory better than the one he had in Madrid.

Everyone said 'Have a baby!'

No one warned him if you had a baby, your wife would snarl at you if you tried to touch her. He yanked off his gloves and wondered when the last time Victoria and he had played in the lab together. Or done anything together, except stare at the baby. They had agreed chemicals might be dangerous while she was pregnant, but Victoria wasn't pregnant anymore! Hadn't been in weeks. In forever. Was it a sin to be jealous of your daughter?

Diego stumbled to a stop as he yanked on the tie to remove his cape. His non-pregnant wife was leaning against his desk. His eyes traced over the thin robe his very _**not**_ pregnant wife was wearing. Zorro's cape fell forgotten behind him. "Victoria?" Diego glanced around for the daughter he loved… but she was nowhere to be seen.

Diego took a few steps closer as Victoria's eyes crawled over him, and Diego's fatigue melted away.

"About time you got home," Victoria said, leaning back on her hands, showing off the body she'd been hiding from him for way too long.

Diego smiled, feeling lighter. "Emma?" Diego tried to remember to be a good father.

"Emma's asleep."

Diego watched hungrily as Victoria shrugged and the robe bared her shoulder. Victoria's hands smoothed up her lapels, but she pulled it open wider, baring more beautiful skin and leaving Diego to wonder if she wore anything beneath it.

He smiled. "Did you miss me?"

Victoria stood and reached for his belt. "You want to talk?"

Diego smoothed her hair off her shoulder before bending to taste her skin. "I missed you." His fingers stroked up her neck to cradle her cheek, but she pulled away from his kiss.

"We don't have much time."

Diego was reminded of how often babies cried, and how long he'd waited for Victoria to pay attention to him. He tossed his shirt behind him as Victoria dropped his belt to the ground.

Diego smirked. "I can be quick."

Victoria half laughed as she shook her head, and Diego's smile grew as he watched her sit back on the desk. He pulled at the tie to her robe, and Diego worried he might be _too_ quick as he realized she really wasn't wearing anything underneath.

He traced her skin, and he saw some of the light dim in her eyes as he touched the few stretch marks which now showed she was a mother. He bent to kiss her lips, then took a nipple into his mouth. So very jealous of his daughter…

When her body went limp, her fingers digging into his hair, he bent to kiss the faint marks on her abdomen. "You're beautiful."

Victoria fell back onto her elbows so she could watch him, her hand on his shoulder encouraging, but not demanding.

Diego fell to his knees, eager to remind her how beautiful she was before she had to turn back into a mother. He remembered precisely how to touch her, how to kiss her.

He grinned as he stood a few moments later, her body still contracting around his fingers. He admired the flush over her breasts as she tried to catch her breath after her orgasm.

Then she was reaching for him, and Diego's breath caught in his chest. His hands on her hips brought her closer as he kissed her deeply, thrilled to feel her hands on him after so long.

But then she was sitting up, and pushing at his chest. He let her move, he didn't care what position she wanted. He just wanted her. He sat in her place, pulling her close again…

But then she was turning around. Diego frowned. "I want to see you."

Diego watched in horror as Victoria brushed his hands away. "Victoria…"

Victoria only glanced at him as she straightened her robe. "Don't you hear her?"

"What?" Diego asked, not sure he could hear anything as he wrapped a hand around his painful erection, growing chilled as his wife walked away from him without a care in the world.

"Emma's crying. I told you we didn't have much time."

"And I said I could be quick!"

Victoria stopped halfway up the stairs, took a deep breath, and the contented sigh she made only tightened his body further. She smiled at him over her shoulder. "You were brilliant."

"Victoria!"

Victoria turned around, crossed her arms and leaned bonelessly against the wall to look at him. "Yes?"

Now when she looked at him, he felt foolish. But she was his wife! He dropped his pants where he'd been trying to cover himself and crossed his arms. "We weren't finished."

Victoria smirked. "I finished."

Diego could only watch as his non-pregnant wife skipped up the stairs, looking lighter and happier than she had been in months.

Zzz

Thanks to Jan for the idea. Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.


End file.
